


Good Things Cum in Threes

by sapphicsnorlax



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, real person fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicsnorlax/pseuds/sapphicsnorlax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul is a little weird. Thank God; Chris could never manage a relationship with a normal person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Cum in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8eKD2uWTAa0 (approx. 1:45).

It’s not something Paul really likes to talk about and Chris is fine with that. Really, keeping Paul’s shirt on when things get hot and heavy makes things easier: one less item of clothing to worry about and one less patch of hair to wash lube out of when all’s said and done. And if Paul keeps his shirt on, why should Chris bother with his? Really, sex is just easier when they just worry about stripping what’s below the waist and leave the rest alone.

Once in a while, usually after indulging himself with a little whiskey, Chris wonders if maybe he should say something. Nothing cheesy, just something so Paul knows he’s okay with it. Or maybe he’s not supposed to? Maybe Paul’s just supposed to understand? Fuck, he has no idea. He can barely handle befriending NPCs in The Sims, much less keeping a stable relationship. He wouldn’t be able to do it, he’s sure, with anyone but Paul. Paul’s the one who just “knows” things. Paul’s the one who can be romantic without being weird. Paul’s the one who’s good at drawing the lines between co-workers and friends and boyfriends at first before all three dissolve into the comfortable disaster that is their relationship. Paul would know what to do, if the roles were reversed.

But the rest of the time, when it’s just Chris and Paul and it’s been a long day and they’re finally alone, it’s enough. It’s enough that he covers his own chest in a stupid attempt at solidarity. It’s enough that sometimes, when Paul’s confidence is as high as his blood alcohol content, Chris takes the time to coax him out of his shirt and lavishes him with the kind of intense diligence his attention span rarely affords as he’s spurred on by Paul’s quiet praise and hitched breaths. On those nights, he puts himself to work with both hands, freshly chilled from the English night, teasing Paul’s nipples to hardness as his tongue swirls circles of hot contrast around the third in the center of Paul’s chest, providing enough stimulation to keep him from thinking or worrying. Chris takes his time, turning his lover’s usual shame and embarrassment into pleasure as Paul bucks beneath him, his erection still trapped, and pants out pleas for more.


End file.
